A message from the Future and the mysteries of Lov
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Wie immer macht sich Vegeta nicht beliebt bei den anderen Kriegern. Er scheint sich nur wiederwillig bereit erklärt zu haben mit seinem sohn in den Raum von Geist und Zeit zu gehen. Trunks ist mittlerweile ziemlich verunsichert, denn er hegt andere Gefühl


**Mirai kara no Dengon - Koi no Nazonazo**

**未来からの伝言　　恋の謎々**

**A message from the future and the mysteries of love**

_Hoshi wo miru you ni _

_Nozoite goran _

_Awase kagami ha _

_Kako wo utsusu _

_Furikaeru kimi wo _

_Kimi ga Kimi ga Kimi ga _

_Machiukeru _

_Mae ni mo Ushiro ni mo _

ホシ ヲ ミル ヨウニ

ノゾイテ ゴラン

アワセ カガミ ハ

カコ ヲ ウツス

フリカエル キミ ヲ

キミ ガ キミ ガ キミ ガ

マチウケル

マエニモ ウシロニモ

Wie das Betrachten der Sterne.

Spähen Sie.

Der Spiegel.

Reflektiert die Vergangenheit.

Für dich, das zurück schauen.

Du, du, du.

Erwartet.

Ob von voran oder nach.

_"Diese Cyborgs sind gnadenlose Kampfmaschinen die nur eines im Sinn haben, Chaos und Zerstörung über die Erde zu bringen. Das Leben in meiner Zeit ist wie ein Alptraum, wegrennen und sich in irgendeinem Loch verkriechen um endlich aus dieser Dunkelheit fliehen zu können. Die anderen Krieger der Gruppe Z können mir nicht helfen. Sie sind alle gestorben. In drei Jahren werden die Krieger dieser Erde vernichtet sein. Während dessen Verlauf starben mein Vater Vegeta, Kuririn, Yamchu und sogar Piccolo, damit gibt es auch die Dragonballs nicht mehr und keiner der Verstobenen kann wieder zum Leben erweckt werden. Nur einer wird überleben und das ist Gohan. Er ist mein Meister geworden, doch letztendlich, nach dreizehn Jahren haben sie ihn auch bekommen."_

_Kaaboniro wo shita Sora ni ukabu _

_Musuu no Hoshi ga kagayaku... _

_Fui ni otozureta raihousha ha _

_Toki wo Tabishite Kyou made kita_

カァボンいろをした空に浮かぶ

無数の星が瞬く。。。

ふいに訪れた来訪者は

時を旅して今日まで来た

_Unzählige Sterne schimmern  
Im pechschwarzen Himmel_

_Der unerwartete Besucher  
Reiste durch die Zeit um_

_In unsere Gegenwart zu gelangen_

Diese unheilvolle Nachricht wurde Son Gokuu vor drei Jahren überliefert. Ein geheimnisvoller junger Mann war aufgetaucht der sich schnell als der Sohn von Bulma und Vegeta herausstellte.  
Vor kurzem war Trunks wieder aus der Zukunft in die Zeit unserer Freunde gekommen um im Kampf gegen die Cyborgs und Cell Seite an Seite mit den Kriegern der Gruppe Z zu stehen. Bisher sah alles ziemlich dunkel aus. Cell, der seine Kampfsportspiele bald beginnen würde wirkte auf Trunks wie ein übermächtiger Gegner.  
Sein Beghagen besserte sich auch nicht, als er erfuhr dass er mit Vegeta zusammen im Raum von Geist und Zeit trainieren sollte.  
Nun standen Vegeta, Son Gokuu, Son Gohan, Bulma und er vor Gottes Palast um den Raum zu betreten. Da der Platz im Aufenthaltsraum sehr knapp war, konnten immer nur zwei Krieger dort trainieren.

Bulma ging ein paar Schritte auf ihren Sohn zu und zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu: "Lass dich nicht unter kriegen. Ich weiß ja was für ein Grisgram Vegeta manchmal sein kann. Also Trunks, gib dein Bestes!"

"Das werde ich, Kaasan", antwortete er und blickte schüchtern zu seinem Vater herüber.

"_Chi_, der Junge wird jetzt erst richtig begreifen was das Wort Training beinhaltet!", grummelte der Saiyajin Prinz und lenkte seine Schritte dem Eingang des Raumes von Geist und Zeit entgegen.  
Trunks folgte ihm. Er wirkte ziemlich niedergeschlagen als er seinem Vater hinterher trottete. Warum war er nur so gleichgültig seiner Frau gegenüber. Vegeta war so unerreichbar für ihn. Dieser stolze Saiyajin Prinz wirkte immer unnahbar, wie ein Fels den man auch nach tausenden von Jahren nicht in die Knie zwingen konnte.  
Gern hätte Trunks einmal eine ruhige Minute mit seinem Vater gehabt. Nur um einmal mit ihm zu reden, aber reden schien auch nicht seine starke Seite zu sein. Alles was er konnte war trainieren und kämpfen.

"Träum nicht Junge!", drang die raue Stimme Vegeta's an Trunks' Ohr.   
Die Tür hatte sich hinter den beiden Kriegern verschlossen. Nun standen sie im Aufenthaltsraum der mit zwei Betten ausgestattet war. Alles sah ein wenig dämrig aus da kein Fenster zu sehen war. Ein kleiner Gang führte in eine kleine Küche und ein weiterer enger Gang gab dem Weg zu einem Bad frei.  
"Also Junge, sieh zu dass du dich aufwärmst. Wir fangen sofort an!", befahl Vegeta und ging schon einmal vor.  
Trunks seufzte.  
Schon wieder das Selbe.  
Sein Vater ging ohne auch nur ein richtiges Wort mit ihm zu sprechen. Nicht einmal hatte er seinen Namen gesagt. "Junge" ... für Vegeta war er einfach nur der Junge aus der Zukunft. Langsam folgte Trunks seinem Vater hinaus in den schneeweißen unendlichen Raum. Vegeta begann schon mit seinen Aufwärmübungen. Trunks beobachtete ihn mehr als das er dem Befehl seines Vaters nach kam. Nach einer ganzen Weile baute sich Vegeta vor seinem Sohn auf und sah ihn bohrend an.

"Hast du eigentlich vor mich den ganzen Tag anzustarren oder willst du mit mir trainieren? Ich sag dir mal was Junge, Cell schläft bestimmt nicht und den zu besiegen wird nicht so einfach sein. Du musst noch viel lernen, hast du mich verstanden?", herrschte Vegeta.

Trunks zuckte sichtlich zusammen, noch nie hatte man ihn so angefahren, bis auf vielleicht seine Mutter als er Dummheiten angestellt hatte: "Ja Tousan..."

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen.  
"Tousan"  
Es war so seltsam dieses Wort zu benutzen. Normalerweise hatte er doch gar keinen Vater.

Als er vor drei Jahren schon einmal in diese Zeit gereist war, hatte er Vegeta, seinen Vater zum ersten Mal gesehen. Mit verschränkten Armen und einer düsteren Miene wie es seine Art war, stand er bei den anderen Kriegern. Noch nie hatte er ihn lächeln gesehen. Konnte er das überhaupt?  
"Beweg dich endlich Junge!", forderte er noch einmal mit strenger Miene.  
Trunks zuckte erneut zusammen, jetzt hatte er sich tatsächlich schon wieder von seinen Gedanken fangen lassen. Heute war wohl nicht sein Tag. Hoffentlich hatte er Vegeta nicht wütend gemacht, denn dann hatte er heute Abend nichts mehr zu lachen.  
Hektisch lockerte Trunks seine Schultern und warf seine dunkelblaue Jacke achtlos auf den Boden. Sofort ließ er sein Ki in die höhe schnellen. Vegeta grinste beim Anblick seines zwanzigjährigen Sohnes. Es war ja schön und gut dass der Kleine schon mit siebzehn Jahren ein Super Saiyajin war, nun aber sollte er sich gegen seinen Vater behaupten.

Vegeta prustete im Kopf als er seine gedachten Worte noch einmal überdachte. Sohn. Wie merkwürdig das klang.  
Der Prinz tat es seinem Sohn gleich, doch verwandelte er sich gleich darauf in einen Super Saiyajin. Trunks schluckte. Es war immer wieder beeindruckend wie sich der Saiyajin Prinz in eine höhere Stufe verwandelte. Das pechschwarze Haar verwandelte sich in goldblondes, sie schimmerten golden wie in einer pechschwarzen Nacht.  
Trunks erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass sein Vater ihm seine saiyanische Ader absprach, schließlich hatte Trunks lila Haar. Alle Saiyajins die er kannte waren schwarzhaarig. Auch Son Gohan.

"Warauf wartest du Junge? Greif mich endlich an!", befahl Vegeta erneut, "Langsam gehst du mir gewaltig auf dei Nerven. Erst flehst du mich regelrecht an dich zu Trainieren und dann stehst du wie zu Stein erstarrt in der Gegend rum und kriegst deinen Hintern nicht hoch!"

"Entschuldige", antwortete Trunks einfach nur und gab sich in Gedanken eine Ohrfeige.   
Er musste sich langsam zusammen reißen und sich auf das Training konzentrieren. Sein Vater wollte jede Sekunde lang trainieren. Wahrscheinlich würde auch kaum eine Stunde Schlaf bei diesem Aufenthalt raus springen. Ob es wirklich so klug war ein ganzes Jahr in diesem Raum zu bleiben? Mit seinem Vater allein?  
Allein?

Das Wort hallte in seinem Kopf wieder.

Er war wirklich allein mit diesem stolzen Saiyajin.  
Wenn er Glück hatte, dann konnte er vielleicht wirklich einmal einen ruhigen Moment mit ihm bekommen. Ihn mit Fragen löchern. Fragen warum er niemals mit ihm sprach. Warum er niemals seinen Namen sagte. Warum er so gleichgültig seiner Familie gegenüber war.  
Plötzlich breitete sich ein fürchterlicher Schmerz in seinem Körper aus. Vegeta hatte ihm seine Faust in den Magen gerammt. Er grinste in Trunks' von Schmerzen verzerrtes Gesicht. Natürlich hatte er nicht an Kräften gespart. Noch bevor Trunks sich richtig erholen konnte, hagelten weitere Schläge auf ihn hernieder. Vegeta hatte anscheinend Spaß daran seinen Sohn sofort mit aller Kraft anzugreifen und zu quälen. Trunks war so überrascht und vom Angriff seines Vaters überrumpelt, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte.  
Schließlich trat Vegeta noch einmal zu, so dass Trunks in einem hohen Bogen vom Saiyajin Prinzen weg flog und auf der Treppe die zum Aufenthaltsraum führte landete.  
Keuchend lag Trunks am Boden. Seine Schmerzen klangen auch nach einigen Sekunden nicht ab, aber er musste sich zwingen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, denn Vegeta würde nicht lange abwarten um seine Ki Attacke anzuwenden.  
Schnell sprang er also auf und verwandelte sich nun auch in einen Super Saiyajin um Vegeta's Angriff sofort ab zu wehren.  
"Na also, es geht doch. Warum nicht gleich so, muss ich erst böse auf dich werden?"

"Tut mir leid..."

"Ist das alles was du sagen kannst? 'Ja' und 'tut mir leid', vielleicht auch noch 'ich habe verstanden'. Mann du bist ein ganz schön wortkarges Bürschchen!", meinte der Prinz grinsend.

"Ich dachte du wolltest trainieren", entgegnete Trunks und bereute schon fast wieder, dass er seinem Vater so frech gegenüber trat, wer weiß wie der weitere Kampf noch verlaufen würde.

"Chi", pustete Vegeta und ließ erneut das Ki entflammen.  
Trunks musste erneut gegen die Schläge seines Vaters aushalten, dieses Mal lief es besser und die beiden lieferten sich einen schönen Trainingskampf für den Anfang. Vegeta war der erste der das Training beendete.  
"Also gut Junge, geh duschen!", sagte Vegeta.

"Ja Tousan", entgegnete er ihm.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Trunks wieder durch den Aufenthaltsraum und dann ins Bad.  
Trunks seufzte erneut tief. Bei diesem Trainingskampf hatte sein Herz wie wild geschlagen. Beinahe, so hatte er befürchtet, wäre es ihm aus der Brust gesprungen. Hatte sein Vater etwa bemerkt, dass er etwas nervös wurde?  
_"Was heißt hier etwas? Eigentlich macht mich seine Anwesenheit so unsicher, dass ich mich kaum richtig konzentrieren kann. Dabei will ich ihm doch zeigen dass ich auch das Zeug habe ein richtiger Saiyajin zu sein. Bitte Tousan ... lass mich dir beweisen das ich stark genug bin..."_

Trunks schloss die Augen und ließ das warme Wasser auf sein Gesicht prasseln. Nach einem solchen Tag fühlte es sich unbeschreiblich gut an. Dabei gingen ihm immer wieder Bilder von seinem Vater durch den Kopf.  
Wenn er doch jetzt nur genau hier wäre. Hier bei Trunks...  
Wenn er seinen Vater doch nur berühren könnte...

...seinen Körper erkunden...

...seine Lippen berühren...

Trunks riss seine Augen auf.

Was dachte er bloß? Es war nicht das erste Mal in den vergangenen drei Jahren gewesen, das ihn solche Gedanken erreichten. Er wäre gern zu Vegeta gelaufen und hätte sich an seinen Körper geschmiegt. Er hätte sich gern das von seinem Vater geholt was ihm bisher keiner geben konnte.

Trunks musste diese unreinen Gedanken schnell aus seinem Kopf vertreiben. Es würde niemals zu einer zweiseitigen Liebe zwischen ihm und seinem Vater kommen, das wusste Trunks. Warum war das Schicksal nur so grob zu ihm? Warum konnte er sich nicht in eine X-beliebige Frau verlieben. Oder wenn er wirklich nur zuneigung zu Männern hatte, warum dann nicht zu einem Mann?

Trunks seufzte wieder melancholisch und ging mit schweren Schritten in das Zimmer das er fürein ganzes Jahr mit seinem Vater teilen musste.

Ohne etwas zu essen legte er sich auf sein Bett. Er hatte keinen Hunger, in seinem Körper hatte sich ein unglaubliches Schuldgefühl ausgebreitet. Um dieses zu überspielen musste er sich einfach in den Schlaf zwingen.

Vegeta kam erst spät wieder von seinem Training zurück. Sein erster Blick auf seinem Sohn stimmte ihn ein wenig verstimmt.

"_Chi_, das da soll aus meinem kleinen Sohn werden? Ein Junge mit einer Leidensmiene der nichts anderes kennt als Angst und Verzweiflung. Junge du bist doch ein Saiyajin, warum benimmst du dich nicht so?", brabbelte der Saiyajin Prinz vor sich hin.

Er ging näher zu seinem Sohn heran. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, sah Trunks selbst schlafend nicht glücklich aus. Er war in Vegeta's Augen ein Welpe der im strömenden Regen nach einer Mahlzeit suchte.

Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf: "Wer hätte gedacht das ich mal eine Familie haben werde? Auf irgendeine Weise war es wohl doch ein Vorteil so früh abzutreten. So habe ich mir wenigstens einiges erspart!"

Die innere Stimme des Prinzen protestierte allerdings ein wenig:

_'Es ist deine Aufgabe dich um deine Frau und deinen Sohn zu kümmern, ganz gleich wie schwachbrüstig dieser Junge auch ist, du kannst ihn verändern. Noch kannst du deine Familie glücklich machen'_

Plötzlich riss Trunks leises Stöhnen den Prinzen aus seinen Gedankengängen. Trunks schien einen Alptraum zu haben der nicht gerade angenehm zu sein schien. Der Halbsaiyajin wälzte sich hin und her, konnte keine Ruhe mehr finden und rief im Schlaf die Namen seiner Freunde, seiner Mutter ... seines Vaters.

"Trunks wach auf, du träumst das nur! Wach auf Junge!", rief Vegeta und rüttelte Trunks leicht an der Schulter.

Schlaftrunken öffnete Trunks seine Augen. Das Rufen seines Vater's hatte er anfangs nur sehr schwach wahrgenommen. Es kam ihm eher so vor als sei er von selbst aus diesem dunklen Alptraum erwacht.

"T - Tousan ...", brachte er mühsam heraus und sah Vegeta direkt in die schwarz glänzenden Augen.

"Du hast geträumt, Junge!", erklärte Vegeta und reichte seinem Sohn ein Glas Wasser.

Trunks war ziemlich verwirrt über den plötzlichen Stimmungswandel seines Vaters. Warum zum Teufel redete er mit ihm als ob sie Vertraute waren? Warum gab sein Vater ihm auch noch ein Glas Wasser zur Beruhigung?

Trunks nahm das Glas nach kurzem Zögern dankend an und begann wieder ruhiger zu werden. Wäre Trunks nicht noch zu müde gewesen hätte er sehen können wie sich ein seichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters abzeichnete.

"Na dann Junge, gute Nacht", sagte der Prinz leise und wollte sich entfernen.

"Tousan, warte bitte!", flehte Trunks schnell und hielt seinen Vater am Träger seiner Rüstung fest.

Überrascht von der schnellen Reaktion seines Sohnes, blieb er am Bett stehen und betrachtete Trunks genau. Vegeta atmete unmerklich tief durch und setzte sich nach einer kleinen Weile auf die Bettkante und erwiederte Trunks eindringlichen Blick.  
Trunks wurde erst nach einem kleinen Moment klar was er eben getan hatte und ließ seinen Vater augenblicklich wieder los, er lief heftig an und senkte seinen Blick auf die Decke.

"Möchtest du, dass ich mir anhöre war alles passiert ist?", fragte Vegeta worauf Trunks erneut ziemlich erstaunt in das Gesicht des Prinzen starrte, Vegeta aber ließ ein leises Geräusch von sich hören und fuhr fort, "Glaubst du das du der einzige auf der Welt bist der sich jemals einsam und verlassen gefühlt hat? Ich habe auch schlechte Zeiten erlebt, Junge! Für mich war auch nicht immer alles leicht."

"Tousan, warum nennst du mich nie beim Namen?", fragte Trunks endlich und machte sich auf eine heftige Anfuhr gefasst.

"Das ist doch ganz gleich!", meinte Vegeta.

"Du tust mir mit deiner kalten Art weh!", gestant Trunks, "Ich weiß nicht ob das normal ist, ob du allen gegenüber diese kalte Schulter zeigst aber ... Tousan, ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht und ... Ich will wissen wer du bist!"

"Na schön. Wie du willst, ich denke deine Mutter hat dir nicht viel von mir erzählt. Und wenn sie es getan hat, dann konnte sie dir nichts über meine Vergangenheit oder Ähnliches verraten!"

_Kokoro ni ha ame no hi mo aru _

_Kanashimi de miushinatteta yasashisa wo _

_Kokoro ni wa toki ga nagareteku _

_Dare ni demo onaji kazu dake kagayaite _

_Kagayaite..._

心には雨の日もある

悲しみで見失ってた優しさを

心には時が流れてく

誰にでも同じ数だけ耀いて

かがやいて

Es gibt auch regnerische Tage im Herzen.

Wenn man den Glauen an das Gute in der tiefensten Sorge verliert.

Zeit fließt durch das Herz.

Über allen scheinne die selben Sterne,

Sie scheinen

"Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins. Meinen Planeten gibt es schon lange nicht mehr! Er wurde zerstört als ich ein kleiner Junge war, den Mörder meiner Eltern und der saiyanischen Rasse hast du vor drei Jahren getötet. Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang allein in Freezer's Gewalt. Unter mir standen Radditz, der ältere Bruder des von allein heiß geliebten Kakarotto's, und noch ein weiterer Saiyajin namens Nappa. Keiner von ihnen konnte jedoch die schreckliche Einsamkeit die ich in meinem Herzen spürte nehmen. Ich war versklavt. Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich die Drecksarbeit für Freezer erledigen müssen. Der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist aber, dass ich mich nicht beklagt habe. Ich habe Rache geübt und meine Ehre wieder hergestellt!", sagte Vegeta und versuchte so streng und ungehalten wie möglich zu klingen.

Sein Ziel würde er sicher gleich erreichen. Trunks sollte wütend gegen seinen Kommentar angehen. Vegeta wollte Hass in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er über ihn sprach.

Allerdings wurde er ziemlich enttäuscht.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Wir haben wahrscheinlich mehr gemeinsam als wir glauben. Aber ich kann nicht aufhören zu leiden. Zu weinen, denn ich habe nicht nur meinen Lehrer Gohan vor meinen Augen sterben sehen, sondern bilde mir auch noch ein Zuneigung von jemandem zu bekommen, den ich nicht lieben darf!", entgegnete Trunks deutlich und sah seinem Vater bohrend in die Augen, "Verstehst du es denn nicht, Tousan? Ich liebe dich!"

Vegeta's Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

Trunks liebte ihn? Wie meinte er das? Liebte er ihn im Sinne von der Liebe die ein Sohn zu seinem Vater hatte?

Vegeta grinste seinen Sohn überlegen an: "Du hast doch eben schon erkannt, dass du mich nicht kennst. Ich war dir niemals ein Vater, wie kannst du mich dann lieben?"

"Richtig, du warst mir nie ein Vater. Aber als ich dich vor drei Jahren zum ersten Mal sah, da wusste ich zu wem ich gehören wollte! Ich ... ich will nur deine Liebe, Vegeta-sama. Nur deine Liebe. Auch wenn es nur für die Zeit hier im Raum von Geist und Zeit ist. Ich möchte dir so nahe wie möglich sein!", flehte Trunks, der noch nicht ahnte das die beiden anneinander vorbei redeten.

Vegeta wirkte erschrocken. Er stand ruckartig auf und verließ das Zimmer, seine Schritte lenkte er ins Bad. Dort wollte er sowieso noch hin um den Schmutz von seinem trainierten Körper zu waschen.

Es war also anders? Trunks hegte andere Gefühle für ihn! Gefühle dir kein Kind für ein Elternteil empfinden durfte.

Und er?

Wie stand er zu Trunks?

Könnte er sich darauf einlassen die Zeit hier im Raum von Geist und Zeit mit ihm zu teilen?

Es war doch ein nettes Angebot und eine Abwechslung ein wenig Spaß zu haben.

Nein, warnte ihn seine innere Stimme.

Trunks ist dein eigen Fleisch und Blut!  
Lass dir niemals in den Sinn kommen mit ihm zu schlafen!

Sorg einfach dafür, dass er dich hassen lernt, wie es sich gehört.

Wie es alle taten. Bring ihn dazu dich zu hassen.

Vegeta stieg ebenfalls unter die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser über seinen Körper fließen. Wirklich entspannend wirkte es trotz allem nicht. Nun war er beunruhigt. Würde Trunks, wenn seine Gefühle wirklich ehrlich waren, überhaupt in der Lage sein mit ihm zu trainieren?  
Nun wurde Vegeta auch klar warum Trunks keine Disziplin im Kampf hatte. Trunks hatte sich wohl bemüht gegen seinen Vater zu kämpfen, doch er konnte sich anscheinend nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden ihn schlagen zu müssen.

"Dem Jungen muss eindeutig geholfen werden. Ich muss ihm zeigen, dass ich ihm nichts geben kann. Wer sich auf Vegeta Ouji einlässt der lässt sich auf ein schreckliches Leben ein. Der Junge versteht nicht, was er sich antut!", murmelte er in sich hinein.

Trunks lag mit dem Gesicht zur Decke gerichtet auf dem Bett. Wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein und seinem Vater unter die Nase reiben das er mehr für ihn fühlte als ein Kind sollte.

Er erinnerte sich daran was seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt hatte:

"Trunks, erwarte nicht zu viel von deinem Vater. Er hatte in der Tat seine guten Seiten, allerdings war es sein Stolz der ihm verbot sie zu zeigen. Er hat viele schlimme Dinge getan, Trunks, und ich bin mir sicher das er dafür jetzt in der Hölle schmoren muss!"

"Nein Kaasan. Er hat es nicht verdient in der Hölle zu schmoren, egal was er getan hat. Er musste ebenso leiden wie wir!"

Trunks erhob sich ruckartig aus dem Bett und riss die Tür zum Gang, der zum Badezimmer führte, auf.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte abermals seine Mutter auf.

"Trunks, willst du wirklich zurück in die Vergangenheit reisen? Wenn du die ganze Zeit mit deinem Vater zusammen bist, dann leidest du nur umso mehr. Du weißt ganz genau, dass er dich niemals lieben wird. Er wird dir niemals die kleinste Zuneigung schenken!"

"Ich weiß das! Ich weiß dass er mich niemals lieben wird! Aber vielleicht als Sohn akzeptieren? Vielleicht wird er auch das nicht mehr tun. Denkt er ich weiß nicht, dass ich ein Monster bin?", dachte er bei sich als er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen musste um sich noch einmal an Vegeta zu wenden.

Würde er ihm antworten?

Vielleicht würde er ihn auch einfach nur angreifen. Aber immer hin wäre das eine Reaktion. Trunks wusste, dass es ihm viel stärker verletzen würde, wenn sein Vater gar nicht erst auf sein Bitten reagieren würde.

"Tousan! Tousan, hörst du mich?", fragte Trunks vorsichtig, aber dennoch laut.

"Was willst du, Junge?", fragte Vegeta barsch.

"Ich will mit dir reden!", antwortete Trunks.

"Wir haben geredet, Junge!", fauchte der Prinz, "Und ab Morgen wird richtig trainiert! Wenn du nicht den richtigen Elahn dazu hast werde ich dich umbringen, hast du das verstanden?"

Trunks tat unsicher ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte.  
Vegeta antworten?  
Vielleicht reizte es seinen Vater noch mehr wenn er dem noch etwas hinzu fügte.

Der Halbsaiyajin entschied sich einfach noch ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen. Schlafen konnte er jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr.

Vor der Tür setzte er sich auf den zweiten Treppenabsatz der in das weiße Innere des leeren Raumes führte.

Einst war auch Son Gokuu hier in diesem Raum, aber er wäre fast vor Einsamkeit gestorben, denn er war nicht wie Trunks zusammen mit einem Freund oder Gefährten in den Raum von Geist und Zeit gegangen. Auf Trunks wirkte dieser strahlendweiße Raum ebenfalls ziemlich trist. Er würde wahrscheinlich auch den Verstand verlieren, das heißt, wenn er ihn nicht schon lange verloren hatte. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein, seinen Vater seine Liebe zu gestehen. Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen. Das Chaos war vorprogrammiert gewesen!

Aber für seine Seele war es besser gewesen. Für sein Herz fühlte es sich leichter an, aber gleichzeitig hatte er nun aber einen großen Kloß im Hals. Ein schlechtes Gewissen plangte ihn. Warum war er nur so dumm gewesen?

"Junge", flüsterte er leise vor sich hin, "Du bist der größte Dummkopf den es gibt!"

Langsam wie in einer Art schlaflosen Traum erhob er sich von der Treppenstufe und ging weiter in den weißen Raum hinein. Begann seine Aufwärmübungen zu machen.

"Wenn du nicht den Elahn hast richtig zu trainieren, werde ich dich umbringen!"

Dieser Satz hallte in Trunks' Kopf immer und immer wieder nach. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er wirklich Angst bekommen. Angst das all das was er eigentlich vor hatte dem Untergang geweiht war.

Er durfte sich nicht weiterhin unnötige Hoffnungen machen. Trunks war in einem Labyrinth gefangen, dem er entkommen musste. Auf ihm lastete das Schicksal der Zukunft. Was hatte er sich vor drei Jahren geschworen?  
"Richtig, ich wollte Kaasan die Möglichkeit geben ein anderes Leben zu führen. Ich möchte nicht das Tousan stirbt. Genauso wenig möchte ich, dass Piccolo-san, Kuririn-san, Gokuu-san oder einer der anderen stirbt und was mir ebenso wichtig ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein anderes ich genauso so ein schweres Schicksal erleidet wie ich! Also muss ich mich anstrengen!"

Trunks begann ein heftiges Training. Die Anziehungskraft im Raum von Geist und Zeit stieg an. Es wurde schwer sich fort zu bewegen. Die Temperatur stieg ebenfalls langsam aber stetig an. Dies war das Gefährliche an diesem Ort. Die Temperatur schwankte zwischen hohen Plus und eisigen Minus Graden, die man unmöglich aushalten konnte. Auch die Schwerkraft wurde mal leichter mal schwerer zu überwinden.

_Kinou ga kirameki _

_Asu² kara kirameki _

_Kinou to mirai wo musubu no ga ima³ nara _

過去がきらめき

未来からきらめき

過去と未来を結ぶのが現在ならば

Das "Gestern" leuchtet

Ein Strahl vom "Morgen"

Das was "Gestern" mit "Heute" berbindet ist "Jetzt"

( Kinou wird im Lied gesungen, das Kanji heißt aber eigentlich "Kako" und wird als "Vergangenheit" übersetzt.

² Asu wird im Lied gesunden, das Kanji heißt aber eigentlich "Mirai" und wird als "Zukunft" übersetzt.

³ Ima wird im Lied gesungen, das Kanji heißt eigentlich "Genzai" und wird als "Gegenwart" übersetzt .-)

Vegeta war inzwischen in die Küche gegangen um sich erst einmal etwas zu Essen zu machen. Er hatte die Füße lässig auf den Tisch gelegt und kippelte leicht während er sich langsam über seinen Döner hermachte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Trunks es nun verstanden dass er ihn niemals lieben wird. Am Anfang hatte der Prinz sich noch leichte Sorgen über seine Wortwahl gemacht. Umbringen würde er seinen Sohn wohl nicht. Damit würde er sich nicht gerade beliebt bei Bulma machen. Außerdem war Trunks ein starker Krieger, in ihm floss das Blut des Saiyajin Prinzen und außerdem...

Trunks war auch sein Sohn.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Vegeta konnte nicht viel erkennen, nur das es anscheinend eine ziemlich heftige Explosion geswesen sein musste, denn auch die Küche begann zu wackeln und der Stuhl auf dem der Prinz saß, kippte nach hinten um.

"Trunks!", kam es von ihm.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge irgendetwas trotteliges angestellt!

Zuerst einmal musste Vegeta seine Gedanken ordnen. Er war direkt auf den Kopf gefallen und das Essen hatte sich quer über ihn verteilt. Vegeta knurrte leicht und stand schnell wieder auf. Der Saiyajin Prinz beschloss gleich einmal nach zu sehen was da passiert war. Vegeta war fast davon überzeugt, dass er vergeblich kam und Chaos entdeckte. Trunks hatte sicher nur aus Panik angefangen hart zu trainieren und ...

Der weiße Raum war voller Eissplitter. Es war bitterkalt und inmitten eines Berges von Eiszapfen und Schnee lag Trunks. Scheinbar bewegungslos lag der junge Halbsaiyajin auf dem Boden. Vegeta durchfuhr ein schrecklicher Stich. Noch nie hatte er so was erlebt. Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so davor gefürchtet zu einer verletzten Person zu gehen.

Oder war Trunks gar nicht verletzt?

Hatte er die Grenzen zwischen Leben und Tod schon überschritten und war auf ewig in dieser Zwischenwelt gefangen? In dieser Dimension?

Langsam schritt er zu Trunks und zog den zitternden Körper an sich. Erleichterung machte sich sofort in Vegeta breit. Sein Junge war nicht tot. Trunks war nur Verletzt und hatte vielleicht eine Unterkühlung davon getragen.

Vegeta seufzte kurz und schleppte seinen Sohn wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dort war es im Moment sehr viel wärmer als draußen. Auch auf Vegeta's Haut hatte sich ein leichter Eisfilm gelegt. Kein Wunder das Trunks in einem solchen Zustand war.

Vegeta verlagerte Trunks in sein Bett und wärmte ein wenig Wasser auf.

"Hey, Junge, wach auf!", befahl er und strich Trunks sanft durch die Haare.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken starrten Trunks müde Augen in die schwarz leuchtenden seines Vaters.

Der junge Halbsaiyajin setzte sich hektisch auf, wollte anscheinend die Flucht ergreifen und sich vor Vegeta retten. Es ging jedoch nicht. Vegeta hatte Trunks mit einem Ruck in seine Arme gezogen, es erinnerte ihn an eine bestimmte Nacht mit Bulma, aber damals waren es andere Umstände gewesen.

"Tousan...", kam es noch immer leicht erschrocken von Trunks.

"Sei still! Hör zu, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das du mich hasst!", erklärte der Prinz.

"Ich werde dich niemals hassen!", meinte der Junge.

"Egal was ich tue du wirst mich weder hassen noch einen Vater in mir sehen...", sagte Vegeta einsichtig, "Bitte verstehe, dass ich dich nicht lieben kann, Trunks! Du bist mein Sohn!"

"Entschuldige", entgegnete Trunks leise und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

Vegeta sah seinen Sohn ins Gesicht und wischte ihm die Tränen weg:  
"Ich bin doch ein blindes Huhn gewesen! Du siehst genauso aus wie ich. Du bist ein wahrer Saiyajin Trunks!

Fui otozureta kirei na ko wa

Toki no kanata e kiete 'ku

Hitori nokosareta semari kyaku wa

Futatabi miagete ita

The handsome boy who unexpectedly came

Vanished into time yonder

Left alone The guest

Gazes up into the night sky once again

ふいに訪れた 綺麗な少年(こ)は

時の彼方へ消えてく

一人残された 泊り客は

再び夜空 見上げていた

Kaabon-iro wo shite sora ni ukabu

Musuu no hoshi ga matataku...

Countless stars gleam

In the pitch-black sky

カーボン色をした 空に浮かぶ

無数の星が瞬く...


End file.
